Baraggan Louisenbairn
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 9 lutego''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 77 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 166 cm | waga = 90 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 2. Espada, Król-bóg Hueco Mundo i władca Las Noches | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega i Nirgge Parduoc | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Arrogante | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōzō Iizuka | angielski głos = Steve Kramer (Odcinki 145-161) Michael McConnohie (Odcinki 216+) | galeria = tak }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Barragan Luisenbarn. Jest Arrancarem oraz Segundo (2.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Baraggan wygląda na starego mężczyznę z białymi włosami. Jego twarz jest pomarszczona oraz posiada bliznę na prawym oku. Pomimo swojego wieku, Baraggan jest całkiem krzepki i umięśniony, zwłaszcza na tle reszty Espady, a gdy stoi (choć zgarbiony jako osoba starsza) jest godnego rozmiaru. Nosi królewski biały płaszcz ze skóry i czarną wyściółkę z futra. Ma krótkie rękawy i trzy czarne paski biegnące wzdłuż do dołu. Nosi także złote opaski na obu nadgarstkach i pas, który składa się z trzech grubych łańcuchów przymocowanych do dużego, metalowego dysku z emblematem słońca. Ogólnie wygląda jak władca barbarzyńców (z pochodzenia wikingów). Położenie jego tatuażu Espady nie jest znane, natomiast jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na środku klatki piersiowej.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Pozostałości maski Hollowa mają postać korony z pięcioma szpiczastymi występami umieszczonej tuż nad czołem. Kiedy był królem Hueco Mundo, jego korona miała cztery eleganckie występy, które były bogato zdobione. Charakter Baraggan jest dumny, arogancki, uparty, pyszny i zachowuje poważną postawę. Nie waha się narzucić swojej władzy innym, widać to kiedy przejmuje władzę po uwięzieniu Aizena, posuwa się nawet tak daleko, by wyzwać i podporządkować sobie dwóch innych, potężnych członków Espady (w tym Coyote'a Starrka, wyższego rangą od niego samego), twierdząc, że nie będzie tolerował sprzeciwu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 9-12 Baraggan odnosi się do Aizena per "Szef"Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strona 11 a do swoich przeciwników "mrówki".Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona5 Z drugiej strony jego Fracción odnosi się do niego "wasza majestatyczność".Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona 6 Jako król nie nosi swojego Zanpakutō sam - jego Fracción zajmują się tym jak również jego tronem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 9-10 Jest również w stanie szybko i spokojnie przeanalizować sytuację, taką jak znaleźć cztery filary podtrzymujące Sztuczną Karakurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 12-14 Arogancja Baraggana wywodzi się z dwóch faktów, że był dawnym królem Hueco Mundo (przed wtargnięciem Aizena)Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 1-14 i z tego, że może kontrolować czas, a dokładnie proces starzenia się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strona 15 Jako Espada w podeszłym wieku, Baraggan posiada poczucie fatalizmu, które pochodzi z jego mocy, przechwalając, że śmierć poprzez starzenie jest czymś czego umysł nie może pojąć, zwłaszcza z faktem, że jest to nieuniknione nawet dla Shinigami. Louisenbairn nawet wykłada o tym, że wszystko co może istnieć przez całe życie nie może istnieć na zawsze, nawet słowo zawsze nie ma dla niego sensu, ponieważ urodził się bez lęku przed śmiercią. Ta filozofia czyni Baraggana zupełnie bezlitosnym wobec wrogów, dosłownie sprawia, że ich ciała zaczynają gnić, jednak mimo całej jego dumy i mocy, 2. Espadę jest łatwo rozgniewać. Ilekroć tak się stanie, wpada w ślepą wściekłość i zaczyna przeklinać swych przeciwników. Zazwyczaj idzie na całość próbując zaatakować wroga nie bacząc na to jeśli ktokolwiek inny wejdzie mu w drogę (co jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem zachowania przywódcy z punktu widzenia Starrka) mimo wszystko. Louisenbairn także miał urazę do Sōsuke od dnia, w którym się spotkali, a ostatnim ruchem Baraggana był zamach na Aizena, który okazał się daremny. Historia thumb|right|190px|Baraggan Louisenbairn w czasach panowania w Las Noches jako bóg-król Hueco Mundo Zanim stał się jednym z Espady, Baraggan był uważany za boga-króla w Hueco Mundo i oryginalnego władcę Las Noches. Panował nad tym obszarem i miał wielką armię Hollowów. Był coraz bardziej znudzony tym, że nie miał nic do zdobycia, nic do pokonania, co sprawiało, że jego armia była całkowicie bezużyteczna. Nieoczekiwanie, Baraggan dostał wiadomość, że jeden z jego poddanych został zabity. Wtedy Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen pojawili się przy wejściu na dwór. Kiedy wielki Hollow zaatakował Aizena, Tōsen wystąpił i zabił potwora bez wysiłku. Aizen powiedział że on i Baraggan nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali i zapytał go czy jest królem Hueco Mundo. Baraggan potwierdził swój status i zapytał Aizena kim są. Baraggan zauważył że nie mają masek, więc napewno nie są Hollowami, co doprowadza go do zapytania czy są ludźmi czy Shinigami; lecz jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi. Mimo pytania, stwierdził, że mało go to obchodzi, mówiąc, że był tak znudzony, że jeśli by nie przybyli to podziliłby armię na dwie części i kazał zabijać się wzajemnie. Powitał ich w pałacu Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 2-6 Tōsen stwierdził, że to interesujące nazywać pałacem miejsce, które nie ma nawet ścian i sufitu, komentując, że król Hueco Mundo ma poczucie humoru. Baraggan otwarcie wyjaśnia, że nie potrzebuje sufitu, bowiem całe wielkie niebo Hueco Mundo nim jest. Aizen upomina Kaname, po czym pokazuje Baragganowi swój miecz i wyjaśnia, że jego imię to Kyōka Suigetsu. Gdy Sōsuke trzyma katanę przed sobą, Baraggan pyta co też on wyprawia. Nie dostaje odpowiedzi, a jedynie pytanie czy jest zadowolony z tego co posiada. Aizen kontynuuje i pyta czy nie zechciałby wspiąć się wyżej. Oferuje mu wsparcie w zamian za podążenie za nim. Mówi, że da mu więcej mocy i nowy świat. Baraggan dostaje ataku śmiechu i kpi sobie z przybyszy nazywając ich "robaczkami". Oznajmia, że to on jest królem Hueco Mundo, a nawet królem świata i nie ma nikogo wyżej. Rozkazuje swojej armii Hollowów zniszczyć przybyłych Shinigamich. Aizen uwalnia swoje Shikai i w mgnieniu oka zabija tuziny Hollowów. Baraggan irytuje się, a Sōsuke zauważa, że ubrany na czarno i gotowy do ataku wygląda jak Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 7-15 Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz widzimy go, kiedy wraz z całą Espadą przychodzi na zebranie zorganizowane przez Aizena, które odbywa się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida przybyli do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue. Siedzi pomiędzy Yammy'm Llargo i Szayelem Aporro Granz podczas narzekania na intruzów razem z Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammym, Szayelem oraz Nnoitrą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 15-17 Aizen tłumaczy, że intruzami są Ichigo oraz jego przyjaciele, a następnie pokazuje Espadzie ich obraz. Barragan komentuje, mówiąc, że zastanawiał się nad intruzami i nad tym, jakimi ludźmi się okażą, jednak młody wiek przybyszów wyraźnie nie robi na nim wrażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strona 6 Po tym, jak Aaroniero ginie w walce z Rukią Kuchiki, wszyscy Arrancarzy zostają powiadomieni o jego zgonie, a Barragan stwierdza, że śmierć w tak żałosny sposób musi być wstydem dla Aaroniero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 8-9 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Baraggan i jego podwładni Po przybyciu Aizena do miasta Karakura, widząc opór kapitanów z Soul Society wzywa trójkę najsilniejszych z Esapdy z Hueco Mundo. Po chwili Baraggan wraz ze swoim Fracción pojawia się na rozkaz głównego antagonisty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Kiedy Kapitan dowódca Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto używa swojego Shikai, aby uwięzić byłych kapitanów - Sōsuke Aizena, Gina Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsena, Baraggan analizuje sytuację sywierdzając, że przeciwnicy są potężni. Tier Harribel mówi do niego, że nie docenia Aizena, na co on odpowiada, że ona nie docenia 2. Espady. Po chwili pstryka palcami dając znak swoim podwładnym: Choe Neng Powwowi, Ggio Vedze i Abiramie Redderowi, aby przynieśli mu tron. Po chwili mówi pozostałym Espada, że w tej sytuacji przejmuje dowodzenie. Coyote Starrk stwierdza, że nie będzie się sprzeciwiał. Tymczasowy dowódca mając dane od Aizena, stwierdza, że przed nim jest Sztuczna Karakura i Sōsuke musi się dostać do Soul Society, aby dostać się do prawdziwego miasta. Po chwili zauważa, że jeśliby udało się zniszczyć cztery filary, to prawdopodobnie cel powróci na swoje miejsce. Wtedy rozkazuje Findorrowi Caliusowi, aby wysłał w te miejsca Hollowy w celu ich znisczenia. Lecz wtedy zostają zniszczone przez strażników tych punktów strategicznych - Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira i Shūhei Hisagi. Widząc to wysyła czterech ze swojego Fracción (Powwa, Chuhlhourna, Abirama i Findorra), aby ich zmiażdżyć jak mrówki przez smoki. Bleach manga; Rozdział 318''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 319, strony 6-7 thumb|right|Baraggan rozwala część tronu z powodu śmierci czterech członków jego Fracción Po trzech walkach i śmierci trzech członków, Powwowi jako jedynemu udaje się zniszczyć filar pilnowany przez Ikkaku, ale później zostaje pokonany i zabity przez interwencję Sajina Komamury. Baraggan będąc wkurzony tą sytuacją zastanawia się nad następnym ruchem. Przerywa mu Ggio Vega, który prosi go, aby mógł razem z Nirgge Parduocem włączyć się do walki z Shinigami. Baraggan zgadza się i daje im pre-walkę z Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaedą.Bleach Manga; Rozdział 328, strony 15-17 Jednakże oni także zostają pokonani, Louisenbairn wstaje ze swojego tronu i przygotowuje się do walki z członkami 2. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strony 12-13 W czasie bitwy, Suì-Fēng i Ōmaeda są mocno zmęczeni z powodu walk z Fracción Baraggana. Arrancar widząc ich stan, stwierdza, że nigdy im się nie uda uszkodzić. Ōmaeda wierząc, iż mają takie kłopoty z powodu obecności ograniczników mocy, ale jego kapitan koryguje jego zdanie, ponieważ od początku nie mieli ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strony 8-12 thumb|left|Baraggan używa swojej mocy powodując rozpad otoczenia Baraggan wyjmuje swój Zanpakutō niszcząc swój tron i konfrontuje się z Ōmaedą i Suì-Fēng, którzy unikają jego ataków. Kapitan próbuje go zaatakować, ale orientuje się, że ruchy stają się powolne i myśli dlaczego tak się dzieje. Baraggan widząc jej zastanowienie odpowiada, że każdy członek Espada ma aspekt śmierci. Po chwili mówi, że jego aspektem jest starość, który jest najpotężniejszy wśród całej elity Arrancarów. Prezentuje to używając Sonido poprzez dotknięcie jej ramienia, która natychmiastowo staje się bezwładna. Suí-Fēng jest zszokowana tym faktem, a Barragan widząc to ośmiesza ją, że nadal nie rozumie dokładnie jego mocy i po chwili uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 8-20 Po chwili ujawnia się z swojej prawdziwie formie jeszcze bardziej oszałamiając Shinigami. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że Arrancar cokolwiek dotknie powoduje gnicie i kruszenie całego otoczenia wokół niego. Po chwili krzyczy na wicekapitana, że nie ma najmniejszych szans z nim i ma uciekać z stąd. Po chwili ukazuje technikę zwaną Respira poprzez swój oddech, którą trafiła w kapitana. Suì-Fēng widząc, że jej lewe ramię zaczyna w szybkim tempie rozkładać się, zaczyna panikować i krzyczy na Ōmaedę, aby odciął jej rękę. Barragan jest ucieszony widokiem i stwierdza, że Shinigami boją się śmierci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 1-14 thumb|right|Ōmaeda ucieka przed Baragganem Wicekapitan jest nadal w potężnym szoku, ponieważ ich przeciwnik jest potężny. Po chwili kapitan mówi do niego, aby przez jakiś czas był wabikiem. Ōmaeda jest przerażony tym faktem i próbuje się jakoś się wydostać z tej sytuacji, ale dziewczyna dodaje, żeby nie stracił prawej ręki i po chwili znika. Baraggan widząc osamotnionego Shinigami idzie na niego, ale Ōmaeda ucieka przed nim i krzyczy, że nie chce stracić życia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 358, strona 8-12 Uciekając, zachowuje się jak wariat, ale aktywuje Shikai, którym niszczy budynki. Chce, aby fragmenty jakoś uszkodziły Arrancara, ale rozpadają się pod wpływem aury Baraggana. Potem wpada na pomysł, aby użyć Kidō pomimo iż nie jest w tym dobry, używa Bakudō numer 21. Sekienton. Tworzy zasłonę dymną, która jedynie oślepiła go na moment i znowu ucieka. Baraggan będąc znudzony tą gonitwą wywołuje Gran Caidę, aby w końcu go wykończyć. thumb|left|Baraggan po uderzeniu Bankai Suì-Fēng Baraggan po chwili zauważa wzrost mocy duchowej, ponieważ Suì-Fēng uaktywniła swoje Bankai i odwraca się do niej. Kapitan przedstawia mu Bankai - Jahkuhō Raikōben, powodując zaskoczenie u Espady, który nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś zobaczy drugie uwolnienie Zanpakutō. Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia mu, że ta forma jest sprzeczna z działaniem Onmitsukidō z powodu dużego rozmiaru i "hałasu". Po chwili odpala pocisk, który trafia w Louisenbairna powodując ogromną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 5-19 Po przybyciu istoty zwanej Hooleer, która zdmuchnęła ogień, w którym był Baraggan i wyłania się z dymu nie mając żadnych obrażeń szokując czołowych członków 2. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Hachi dołącza się do Shinigami, aby pomóc w walce z Louisenbairnem Wkrótce potem, wszyscy są zaskoczeni pojawieniem się Visoredów. Hachigen Ushōdapo pokonaniu kilku Gillianów, przybywa do Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaedy, aby pomóc w walce z Baragganem Luisenbarnem. Arrancar interpretuje ich rozmowę, że nie musi ich poznawać, gdyż zostaną po nich jedynie proch oraz kpi sobie z nowego przybysza. Hachi po chwili składa ręce, aby stworzyć barierę wokół przeciwnika i mówi do niego, że od razu do niego przyszedł z powodu jego przerażających umiejętności. Dodaje również, że jego ataki są takie same i polegają na dotknięciu celu. Po chwili Baraggan dotyka barierę, która natychmiastowo rozpada się zaskakując Visoreda. Arrancar pyta się, czy pomyślał, że Kidō też mogą dostać "kilka lat".Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 15-19 [[Plik:Dragon tail.png|thumb|left|190px|Baraggan przed Ryubi no Jōmon]] Baraggan kontynuuje swoją wypowiedź o nieistnieniu rzeczy wiecznej oraz stwierdza, że słowo "wieczne" jest bezsensowne i zrodziło się z powodu lęku przed starzeniem się. Po chwili przystępuje do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 2-3 Hachi generuje barierę, aby go zatrzymać, ale Espada stwierdza, że to nic nie da i używa Respira, aby rozpuścić przeszkodę. W tym czasie Visored recytuję inkantację, aby wzmocnić Kidō co powoduje u Baraggana pochwałę za twór. Ostrzega go również, że jest jednak za późno. Hachi podnosi ręce do góry przed barierą mówiąc pełną nazwę zaklęcia - Ryubi no Jōmon powodując rozdzielenie Arrancara od Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 5-9 Ushōda po chwili namawia Suì-Fēng, aby użyła jeszcze raz swoje Bankai, mówiąc do niej, że to nie pora na żale. Pod koniec rozmowy dwójka zawierają pewną umowę. Tymczasem zniecierpliwiony Baraggan chce zniszczyć barierę, ale zauważa, że coś pojawiło się za nim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 10-12 Hachi tworzy kolejne Kidō: Hoyoku no Jōmon, Kikai no Jōmon i Koko no Jōmon. Po wywołaniu elementów, Visored łączy wszystkie cztery zaklęcia tworząc Shiji no Saimon. Arrancar widząc końcowy efekt pracy śmieje się twierdząc, że to jest plucie w twarz boga, gdyż czas zniszczy to.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 13-16 [[Plik:Barrier ruptured.png|thumb|right|Baraggan po trafieniu będąc w Shiji no Saimon]] Hachi wyjaśnia mu, że to bariera a nie pieczęć oraz wyjaśnia, że Arrancar użył wcześniej mocy starzenia, aby osłabić Bankai kapitana 2. Oddziału. Visored sądzi również, że jeśli ograniczyłby jego możliwości manewrowania, wtedy nie ucieknie przed pełnią mocy Bankai. W tym momencie otwiera się jedna z ścian, w której ujawnia się Suì-Fēng kompletnie zaskakując Baraggana. Po chwili następuje wybuch spowodowanej wystrzelenie "pocisku". Kilka minut później kobieta mówi do Hachiego, że jak to się skończy, to zapieczętuje Kisuke Uraharę w jednej z jego barier na miesiąc. Ten obiecuje jej to jednocześnie podziwia, że eksplozja spowodowała takie uszkodzenia jego dzieła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 16-19 Hachi oglądając skalę niszczeń składa ręce, aby naprawić pęknięcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 1-3 Po chwili pyta się Ōmaedy o stan Suí-Fēng, a ten odpowiada, że niezbyt dobry. Nagle budynek, na którym stoją Shinigami zaczyna się rozpadać i po chwili zdają sobie sprawę, że to spowodowało Respira Baraggana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 4-5 thumb|left|Baraggan ginie od środka przez własną technikę Baraggan krzyczy za zasłony dymnej, że nigdy nie wybaczy im i po chwili ujawnia się mając jedynie lewą stronę twarzy. Hachi nie może uwierzyć, że przetrwał taki atak. Arrancar będąc mocno wkurzony używa swojej firmowej techniki, aby pochłąnić cały obszar. Ushōda zakłada swoją maskę Hollowa i przywołuje barierę, aby zatrzymać atak. Espada pyta się Visoreda, czy on wie, gdzie jest jego miejsce w czasie walki z nim, ponieważ jest Wielkim Imperatorem i Bogiem Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 6-10 Respira niszczy Kidō powodując przerażenie u Suì-Fēng i śmiech Arrancara. Louisenbairn opowiada o różnicach w umiejętnościach oraz o posiadaniu absolutnej mocy, a w tym czasie "fala rozkładu" niszczy maskę byłego wicekapitana Korpusu Kidō. Po chwili technika trafiła w lewą rękę Visoreda, która zaczęła gnić. Kilka sekund później zauważa, że przeciwnik nie ma ręki i pyta się go, gdzie on ją podział. Ten odpowiada, że mu ją ofiarował.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 11-15 Okazuje się, że ręka w Hako Okuri jest w wnętrzu Baraggana. Hachi wyjaśnia mu działanie jego absolutnej mocy wobec niego samego. Po rozmowie bariera z cząstką Respiry eksplodowała śmiertelnie raniąc Arrancara. W tym czasie Visored drwi z terminu "boga", ponieważ Shinigami nie wierzą w coś takiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 16-19 thumb|right|Ostatni ruch Baraggana Kiedy powoli umiera, Baraggan wspomina pierwsze spotkanie z Sōsuke Aizenen w czasach, kiedy był władcą Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 1-2 Po chwili ostatnim ruchem rzuca Gran Caidą do Aizena, jako zemsta za tamtejsze upokorzenie. Gdy broń zbliżyła się do celu, główny antagonista odwrócił się do niego powodując jego całkowity rozpad. Jedynie korona została po nim, która jednak po dotknięciu ziemi także zniknęła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 16-17 Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła: Pomimo swojego starego wyglądu, Baraggan pokazał ogromną siłę fizyczną. Był w stanie zniszczyć rękę wykonaną z kości na swoim tronie i władać wielkim Zanpakutō z wystarczającą siłą, by z łatwością przeciąć duże budynki przypadkowym zamachem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 328, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 356, strona 9 Jego siła wystarcza żeby zniszczyć budynki w odległości 2 mil od niego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 275, pojawia się tylko w anime thumb|right|190px|Energia duchowa Baraggana Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako członek najsilniejszej czwórki z espady ,Baranggan nie uwalnia swojego Zanpakutō wewnątrz Las Noches gdyż to zniszczyło by je..Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 7-9 Jego duchowa moc ma kolor ciemno czerwony.Bleach anime; Odcinek 226 To było wystarczająco silne by wysłać falę uderzeniową przez całą Karakurę it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strona 12 Kiedy był królem Hueco Mundo jego moce były ogromne i doskonale znane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 5-6 Wzmocnione Hierro: Baraggan również wydaje się mieć silne Hierro, przyjąwszy na siebie bezpośrednie uderzenie ataku Jakuhō Raikōben Suì-Fēng, a tylko lewa część jego czaszki i dolna część prawego ramienia została zniszczona.Bleach manga, Rozdział 370, strona 6 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Technika używana przez Espadę takiego poziomu Arrancara jest wstanie otworzyć przejście między światem żywym a Hueco Mundo..' 'Sonído: Baraggan może używać Sonído, lecz jego umiejętności w tej technice są nieznane. Używanie tej techniki ogranicza się jedynie od unikania niespodziewanych ataków''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 275 : Jako Espada który reprezentuje starzenie się Baraggan jest w stanie rozszerzyć czas wokół niego zmniejszając prędkość każdego celu który podchodzi blisko niego i uczynieni ich ataków bezużytecznymi gdyż ma wystarczającą ilość czasu aby im przeciwdziałać.Wykorzystał to przeciwko Sui-Feng i Ōmaedzie tak aby byli niezdolni do lądowanie i wpadli wprost na niego .Ma również możliwość postarzenie wszystkiego czego dotknie powodując odpowiednie uszkodzenia wraz z wiekiem.Ta zdolność została wykorzystana przeciw Sui-Feng .Kiedy dotknął jej lewego ramienia zaczęło się starzeć a kości rozpadły się .W tej umiejętności jest tak biegły że udało mu się dostać obok Sui-Feng dotknąć ją w ramię a drugim reagować na zamieszanie jakie się wydarzyło.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 10-17 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Baraggana : Zanpakutō Baraggana ma formę dużego, dwugłowego topora bojowego z parą zaokrąglonych ostrzy i posiada oko wisiorka w środku swojego punktu kontaktowego. Mimo iż jego rozmiar jest mniej więcej taki sam jak on, Baraggan dzierży swój Zanpakutō stosunkowo łatwo w jednej ręce. Podczas bitwy w Sztucznej Karakurze pierwotnie trzymał go ukrytego w swoim tronie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Arrogante * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą Arrogante jest . Podczas uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō, Baraggan trzyma go przed sobą wskazując górą topora do dołu i deklaruje uwolnienie. Oko wyłaniające się ze szczeliny wisiorka umieszczonego pomiędzy ostrzami zaczyna emanować czerwoną, duchową energię i zaczynają uwalniać się strumienie czarno-fioletowych płomieni, które dosłownie wypalają ciało Baraggana, redukując je do trochę więcej niż szkieletu. Jego głowa staje się czaszką, a ręce kośćmi. Jednakże zachowuje on obie z jego opasek. Następnie ciało Baraggana zostaje pokryte fioletowym płaszczem z czarnym jak smoła kołnierzem dookoła jego szyi i frędzli jego płaszcza co daje mu makabryczny wygląd, mocno przypominający Lisza (lich). Kilka długości jego złotych łańcuchów, początkowo noszonych wokół jego talii, teraz zwisa wraz z jego opaskami. Wisiorek ze środka jego Zanpakutō, teraz nosi na środku swojej klatki piersiowej blisko szyi jako elegancki naszyjnik. Jego poprzednie sandały stały się teraz białe i szpiczaste. Jego fragment korony z maski zamienił się w pełną bogato ozdobioną korone z łańcuchem przyczepionym na dole po lewej stronie. Jego blizna zachowuje się nadal od poprzedniej formy, lecz teraz wygląda jak pozorne pęknięcie w tym samym miejscu na czaszce. Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 19-20 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Jego naturalne zdolności są dodatkowo wzmocnione przez jego uwolnienie. :*'Wzmocniona Senescencia ': Podczas kiedy jest w swojej formie Resurrección Baraggan może "zestarzeć" i zdegenerować każdy obiekt wokół niego' nawet kiedy przechodzi po budynku zaczyna niszczyć się od jego obecności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 5-6 Z tego powodu jest on chroniony od ataków z bliskiego zasięgu i ataków wręcz, wszystko więc zaczyna się rozpadać zanim zdąży nawiązać z nim kontakt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 7-8 Na przykład Baraggan jest w stanie rozłożyć liczne kamienie rzucone w niego przez Shikai Ōmaedy, jako iż nawiązały kontakt z jego polem Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 15-17 Użył tej zdolności na Bankai Suì-Fēng i sprawił, że eksplodował z dala od niego pozwalając mu uniknąć wybuchu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strona 17 :* : Baraggan uwalnia czarno-fioletowy dym jak plazma, który promieniuje od niego na zewnątrz. Respira sprawia, że rzeczy wchodzące z nią w kontakt natychmiast się starzeją i gniją. Może się poruszać tak szybko by dogonić Suì-Fēng kiedy ucieka na pełnej szybkości. Oddech rozkłada skórę na lewym ramieniu Suì-Fēng; aż z jej ręki pozostanie tylko szkielet i rozdrobnione ubranie. Nawet po ucieczce od ataku proces zakażenia trwa dalej na zainfekowanym miejsu, a nawet po amputacji ręki dopuki całkowicie się nie rozpadnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strona 8 Inny przydatny aspekt tej umiejętności jest to, że Baraggan może kontrolować jej prędkość, jako iż gdy gonił Ōmaede jego atak był znacznie wolniejszy. Respira może nawet rozpuścić Kidō, jak to Baraggan zademonstrował kiedy zniszczył klatkę Kidō, w której uwięził go Hachigen.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strona 19 Baraggan wyjaśnił ten efekt stwierdzając, że ponieważ wszystkie żywe istoty muszą kiedyś umrzeć, to rzeczy które one stworzył również kiedyś ulegną zniszczeniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329, strona 2 W normalnych okolicznościach Baraggan jest chroniony przed efektem swojej umiejętności. Jednakże ochrona ta jest negowana jeśli w jakiś sposób Respira zostanie umieszczona w jego własnym ciele. :* : Barrangan w tej formie Resurrección dzierży oryginalny topór o podwójnym ostrzu, który utrzymuje ukryty w swoim płaszczu. Jest to ten sam topór, którego używał przed zostaniem Arrancarem. Topór sam w sobie jest bardziej szczupły i ma ciemniejszy wygląd niż poprzednik, wyposażony w dwa spiczaste ostrza i duży kolec wystający na zewnątrz od jego centrum w miejscu nieobecnego oka od wisiorka. Istnieją także cztery złote łańcuchy wokół podstaw ostrza które wydają się przedłużać do płaszcza przed dołączenia ozdobnej bransoletki noszonej na prawym nadgarstku. Podobnie jak wcześniej, Baraggan wymachuje toporem jedną ręką. Jest to jedyna broń sprawowana przez Arrancara, która pozostaje w formie podobnej do tej przed wyzwoleniem. Baranggan używa go aby skończyć z Omaedą w sposób podobny do gilotyny (przez ścięcie głowy)."Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 360, strony 10-11 Fracción thumb|right|190px|Fracción Baraggana Jego Fracción to 6 Arrancarów, wszyscy są mężczyznami. Każdy z nich pojawia się po raz pierwszy wraz z Baragganem, gdy zbliża się bitwa o Karakurę. Bleach Tom 38; Arrancar datasheet: największy, wyglądem przypomina mnicha. Jest spokojny, jednak czasem staje się arogancki. Wygrywa walkę z Ikkaku, jednak zostaje zgnieciony przez Bankai kapitana Komamury. Po Resurrección przypomina wyglądem wieloryba. : wyglądem i zachowaniem przypomina transwestytę. Jest wysoki i umięśniony, mimo to ubiera się jak kobieta. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą istotę na świecie (sprzecza się z Yumichiką). Zostaje zabity właśnie przez niego. : lubi walkę, przed każdą odprawia swój rytuał, w czasie którego krzyczy co zrobi swojemu przeciwnikowi. Porywczy i pewny siebie, zostaje zabity przez Izuru Kirę. Po Resurrección otrzymuje skrzydła ze stalowych piór. : Arrancar, który potrafi kontrolować swoją moc poprzez zdzieranie fragmentów swojej maski. Często powtarza "exacta". Ginie w walce z Hisagim. : z wyglądu przypomina kobietę. Jest najniższym Fracción Baraggana, jest także naprawdę szybki (był w stanie nadążyć za Suì-Fēng). W końcu zostaje jednak przez nią zabity (to druga postać, która zginęła od dwóch ataków Suzumebachi). Jego Resurrección to postać tygrysa szablozębnego. : gruby i dość powolny. Zostaje pokonany przez Marechiyo Ōmaedę. Po Resurrección przypomina wyglądem mamuta. Występy w innych mediach Baraggan pojawia się jako grywalna postać w grze Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, gdzie jego Resurrección jest EX atakiem. Wraca również w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie jego Resurrección jest w pełni grywalne. Ciekawostki * Jest nazwany od Luisa Baraggána - meksykańskiego architekta. * Od początku swego istnienia, na kartach mangi Baraggan nie używa Cero. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest starzenie się (lub czas).Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Baraggan nigdy nie powiedział o sobie jako Espada i zostało to jedynie potwierdzone jako drugi Espada przez Coyote'a Starrka (choć pośrednio), co uczyniło go jedynym z Espady, którego ranga została potwierdzona przez kogoś innego. * Jako jedyny z Espady po uwolnieniu Resurrección wygląda tak samo jak przed staniem się Arrancarem. Jedyną różnicą jest korona. * Jest jedynym z Espady, jak i jedynym Arrancarem, który nienawidzi Aizena za to, że zagarnął jego tron Hueco Mundo, oraz że go tak upokorzył przed podwładnymi. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi en:Baraggan Louisenbairn